


Reinforcement

by gunblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunblade/pseuds/gunblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata-kun, would you like to spend the day with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinforcement

The truth is, he's never seen anyone so preemptively crestfallen. Komaeda's standing before him with his hands hanging listlessly at his sides and eyes cast down because Hinata isn't speaking. (He's temporarily rendered mute.) Komaeda must have jumped to a hundred conclusions in the prolonged silence and Hinata's struggling to find the appropriate words. His lips are parted, he's blinking, but all that escapes him is a breath of strained air.

"Ah, it's alright!" Komaeda says without prompting, cracking a smile while his shoulders arch back. He looks as if he's brightened but there's a jagged edge in his voice that Hinata doesn't miss. "Who am I to ask for something so repulsive from _you_ , Hinata-kun?"

"Stop!" It's the first response he's had all morning and it slices the air with a barbed  _ring_. "Cut it out! Stop degrading yourself!"

Komaeda's mouth closes and he stares. Hinata bristles.

"You didn't even let me answer you. You just go on assuming this and that but you never let me speak for myself. You choose _for_ me." Amber colored eyes narrow. "Well, maybe this time I don't want you to say shit for me. I never said what you were asking was _repulsive_."

There's a pause during which Komaeda's head tips. It's quiet, only the sighing ocean surrounding them, and Hinata has his hands curled into fists. There's one, two, three beats before Komaeda raises both hands in surrender. "I'm sorry if I angered you, Hinata-kun. I only--"

"Don't you _dare_."

Komaeda's hands fall and he goes silent.

"Maybe I do want to spend time with you. Did it ever occur to you that I don't think you're disgusting?" Hinata's aggression begins to subside as he stares squarely into Komaeda's eyes. There's uncertainty reflected back at him and he knows why. He understands. "Don't decide things for me."

"Well," comes the whispered answer. "Does this mean you'd like to spend the day with me?"

"On one condition."

"Name it!" Komaeda is grinning gleaming enamel in his delight, in his sheer _eagerness_ to please. Hinata thinks he looks curiously young. "Whatever you want!"

"I don't want to hear anything negative from you about yourself the entire time."

"Oh." There's silence once more between them yet this time it's not at all tense. Komaeda's expression grows peaceful. He looks --

 _Grateful_.

"I'll try my best."

"Good," Hinata answers. "Alright, what do you want to do, Komaeda?"

"Will you hold my hand?"


End file.
